Hatred Forbid
by Ever In The Shadows
Summary: There is a new girl at Yugi's school, she's a bit odd and nobody knows who she is, it's like she just appeared from nowhere. After some attcks Atemu wonders who she is and what she is doing to his classmates. BETTER THAN IT SOUNDS WE SWEAR! R&R PLZ!
1. The new girl, Friend or Foe?

_**EVER: OK, SO WE DECIDED THAT THE STORY ISN'T GOING ANYWHERE THE WAY WE HAD WROTE IT, SO NOW WE DECIDED TO WRITE IT AGAIN.  
  
SHADOWS: YEAH, WE JUST HOPE THAT THIS TIME WE'LL GET MORE REVIEWS.   
  
EVER: OK, THANKX TO A GOOD FRIEND OF OURS WHO TOLD US THAT THE STORY WAS 2 OBVIOUS, WE'RE GONNA TRY TO CHANGE IT TO SEE IF THEY'LL LIKE IT ENOUGH TO GIVE US REVIEWS!!!  
  
EVER IN THE SHADOWS: AND OUR FANFICTION HAS ABSOLUTELY NOTHING TO DO WITH THE ACTUAL TV SHOW/COMIC AT ALL!!! THOUGH WE WISH IT DOES!!! OH AND THE BELIEFS THAT YOU MAY READ HERE ARE NOT REAL EITHER, THEY ARE JUST PURLY OUT OF OUR IMAGINATION!!!  
  
!#$%&The new girl, Friend or Foe?&%$#!**_  
  
Yugi Motou woke up one bright Monday morning; it was that time of year again. The beginning of another school term, third term to be exact.  
  
He took off his warm blanket, a light breeze washing over him, making him shiver a bit. He took off his light blue pajamas and put on his school uniform in a hurry before he caught a cold.  
  
'**Yugi!!! Breakfast is ready!!**' Grandpa called from downstairs.  
  
_Odd_, Yugi thought, _that isn't the usual cold cereal breakfast I smell, it smells like...barbequed beef!!!  
_  
Yugi rushed downstairs to see what was going on. On the kitchen table, he saw to his delight, a plate loaded with beef with honey.  
  
'**Grandpa!!!** Do you mind if I eat first? I'm going to be late!!!' Yugi shouted, ready to dig in.  
  
From the kitchen came some frying noise. Grandpa must be cooking. Yugi thought.  
  
When he was about to put the beef in his mouth, a stern voice called, '**_YUGI!!!_** You know better than to eat before the chef!'  
  
'Grandpa?! What the...? I thought you were cooking!' Yugi argued completely confused.  
  
'Oh! I haven't mentioned have I? We have a young girl coming, she rented the room next to yours, and she slept there last night.' Grandpa explained.  
  
Yugi had his confused look planted across his face.  
  
'What's going on?' A new, but oddly emotionless voice asked.  
  
'_Ah..._Astenzu, I'm so sorry, but my grand son started eating your breakfast without asking.' Grandpa explained.  
  
'Oh? I was expecting you both to eat with me. I made way too much to eat by myself anyway.' Astenzu offered, trying to sound happy, but only an emotionless voice came out.  
  
'Hello, I'm Yugi.' Yugi put his hand out for a shake.  
  
'Astenzu Ovia.' Astenzu took her hand out from the mitten and shook Yugi's hand.  
  
'So which school do you go to?' Yugi asked.  
  
'Oh... I just enrolled in a school not far from here.' Astenzu explained.  
  
'Oh, I see.' Yugi said.  
  
After breakfast, Yugi leave for school with his friends. Tea lived very close to his house so they always meet outside Yugi's house to go to school together. Tristan lives closer to Joey, so they go to school together.  
  
'Tea!' Yugi called, once he was outside.  
  
'Yugi!' Tea held up a hand in greeting.  
  
They started walking without another word.  
  
'Yugi have you heard that there is going to be a new girl coming to our school?' Tea asked finally when they were at the gateway to the school.  
  
'No. There is?' Yugi asked, interested.  
  
**IN CLASS THAT MORNING**  
  
'Everyone, I am pleased to inform you that there is a new student here today. Her name is Astenzu Ovia. She is an orphan and since today is her first day, please give her a warm welcome.' The teacher announced.  
  
The door opened and Astenzu came into the room.  
  
Yugi was shocked.  
  
She wore a blue outfit, a large tank top, with strips of dark blue across the edge of the cleavage area. She had long navy coloured pants.  
  
'Hi.' Astenzu said simply.  
  
'Ok...Um...Astenzu, please sit...ah next to Yugi Motou.' The teacher decided.  
  
Without another word Astenzu walks over to the seat next to Yugi. Throughout class Yugi couldn't help but stare at Astenzu. When Astenzu caught him doing that, she smiled at him. But her eyes...they somehow seemed..._Evil...  
_  
**RING!!!!RING!!!!RING!!!!  
**  
The bell for recess finally sounded. Everyone went out for basketball except for Yugi, his group of friends and Astenzu. But not for long, for after a while a boy walked into the classroom, although it isn't time for class to start, not that they would've come in early in the first place.  
  
'Hey! You wanna go somewhere after school?' they asked, he was the most popular boy in Yugi's grade.  
  
Without a word, Astenzu simply nodded. Ramileo _**(SHADOWS: OK I JUST HOPE THAT NOBODY IS CALLED RAMILEO HERE OR NO NE1 NAMED THAT FOR THIS THEY R GONNA...WELL...GET HURT BADLY...  
  
EVER: AND THAT IS WHEN I COME IN 2 DESCRIBE HOW BAD HE IS HURT SO BEAR WITH ME & MY LACK OF SMALL VOLCABULARY)**_ went out as if he won the state finals for cricket. After though amazingly Astenzu smiled, but it was an evil smile as if she just got exactly what she wanted.  
  
That night while Yugi was walking silently home from Joey's place, where they played the latest Dungeon Dice Monsters game, Yugi figured that he should walk in the alleyway.  
  
To his horror, he saw Ramileo badly injured in the corner of the alleyway. His teeth were out of place, as if it was beaten by a handful of punches, his clothes were sliced through by a knife, his head was bold on several places some with blood dripping out of it, both his eyes were black, his nose was bleeding roughly, his shoes were missing and his lips looked as if they had been scratched by hundreds of cat claws.  
  
'**_Ramileo!!! Ramileo!!! Are you ok?! Answer me mate!!!_**'  
  
Yugi checked his pulse, it was very faint very far away, like a distant thump every now and again out of rhythm.  
  
_I'd better get him to a hospital and quick!!!_ Yugi thought. _Who would do such a thing?_  
  
Yugi tried to lift Ramileo up, but he was too heavy, with all those cricket training Ramileo had, no wonder he's so heavy.  
  
'Help...Someone...save me...' Ramileo cried out for mercy.  
  
Yugi's pain was reflected to his Millennium Puzzle, causing Atemu to come out.  
  
Atemu easily picked Ramileo up with ease, but heard a small twig crack. He swung his head around to see a shadow quickly disappear from the other side of the alley.  
  
Atemu narrowed his eyes in anger. _If I ever find you...you will find the pain happening to you as well... _He thought as his carried Ramileo to the local hospital.  
  
When he reached there the doctors and nurses took over. After a few minutes a doctor came out of the room and said that Yugi can go in and see Ramileo now.  
  
'Yugi...' Ramileo tried to say.  
  
'What happened?' Atemu asked.  
  
'Astenzu...She...' Ramileo tried harder.  
  
'What about Astenzu?' Atemu tried.  
  
'She...did...'  
  
**BANG!!!!** The door whammed open and in came Ramileo's parents with a freaked to pale face planted on them.  
  
'_**Oh my darling!!!!!! Are you ok? Who did this? Tell me!!!**_' Ramileo's mother demanded hugging her son so hard that Ramileo seemed to be turning purple.  
  
Ramileo's brother and father pulled his mother away from Ramileo so at least he can breathe.  
  
'Mum!!! If you kept that up **YOU** would be the one that killed my brother!!!' Reo, Ramileo's brother shouted.  
  
Atemu left them as they kept on fighting. He better get home and figure all this out, Ramileo said something about Astenzu...did this mean that Astenzu could be responsible for Ramileo's injuries?  
  
'Grandpa!!! I'm home!!!' Yugi announced once he entered the room.  
  
Grandpa came out of the bathroom and said, 'Yugi!!! Did you hear? A criminal escaped from Assigios Prison and was said to appear when Astenzu and Ramileo was walking in an alleyway!!!'  
  
_Hm... So Astenzu did have that date with Ramileo, but that still doesn't tell me if Astenzu attacked him or not, but what a coincidence that a criminal escaped just as they were going out...this is getting suspicious...unless of course if she has mythical powers of another self!!!_ Yugi thought to himself and silently giving a hollow laugh.  
  
_Of course there are such powers, and such thing as another self, who am I? For instance how can you describe the amazing feeling that saved your mortal body when we were versing Panic and he cheated?_ Atemu silently reminded Yugi.  
  
**_(E.I.T.S OK, IF YOU'RE A BIG YU-GI-OH FAN LIKE US, YOU'D KNOW WHO PANIC IS HE IS THE ONE THAT ALWAYS HID HIMSELF FROM HIS OPPONENTS DURING DUELIST KINGDOM)  
_**  
'Grandpa!!! Yugi!!! Time for dinner!!!' A female voice was heard in the kitchen.  
  
'Is Astenzu cooking again?' Yugi asked his grandpa as they filed into the dinning room.  
  
'Yes Yugi, she came home early today and started to cook the minute she did her homework.'  
  
_How is that possible? I thought that she went out with Ramileo after school? And she did...didn't she?  
  
_As soon as they reached the dinning room Yugi smelt his favourite food, curry!!!!  
  
'Mmm...Astenzu you're a willy goo coo!!!' He complimented from a mouthful of curry, he was meant to say you're a really good cook!!! But that's the disadvantage when you have delicious curry in your mouth.  
  
'Thanks Yugi...' Astenzu said, blushing a little. Or what would've been a blush if she tried.  
  
'Oh and so how was the date with Ramileo?' Yugi asked, trying to see what she would say.  
  
'Oh...didn't you hear? When we were walking down an alleyway, for some reason he just disappeared, so I thought he left to go home or something so I came back.' Astenzu explained rather quickly, a bit _too_ quickly.  
  
It was an awkward dinner, because after that they just ate silently, which didn't happen very often around this family.  
  
The next day, Yugi finished school, although Astenzu didn't go. Grandpa said she wasn't home either. There were only a little bit of curry left from yesterday, so it was all Grandpas'.  
  
Yugi thought he should take a look at the alleyway again. Sure enough a shadow was talking with another shadow, but when they saw Yugi they just...disappeared. With Atemu taking over, he walked into the darkest parts of the alleyway.  
  
The shadow was limping, when it came close enough it put up its hand toward his neck...  
  
The second the tip of its finger touched his flesh, a kind of memory hit him. But it wasn't his.  
  
**FLASHBACK**  
  
**'Lets break up...it was all a dare, you're not good enough for me.' A handsome boy stated, after that statement he turned away from a young silent girl. Atemu felt all the pain she did, but which wasn't shown on her face.  
  
'You can't leave now...I won't let you.' The girl said, in a painless but strong voice.  
  
'And how could you manage that? You're no doubt weaker than me, I bet if you broke your nail, you'll be screaming for mercy like the other girls.' The swung around and looked back at her.  
  
'Try me.' She dared, giving no hint of regret.  
  
'You just watch.' He muttered in a brave voice, narrowing his eyes. He took her hand and twisted it backwards, when he got no reaction from the girl he warped her nails backwards, without reaction he did it even harder, later he heard a loud crack. Her nail broke. Blood came rushing past, and spattered at the boy.  
  
'Did you say something about reaction?' She asked. Atemu felt a jolt of pain rush through his veins from his nails, he took a look, but nothing was the matter, all ten of his nails were there.  
  
'Still, I'm breaking up with you.' He threw the broken nail to the girl's face, who caught it with ease.  
  
'Are you sure?' She said in a daring voice, 'Because I don't think you can.' When the boy turned around he stopped dead in his tracks. Atemu looked and saw a faintly outlined shape of wolves in front of him. Two of them stopped the boy from going any further away. One of them was standing next to the girl, they were her height and her arm was wrapped around its head.  
  
'What are these?' The boy demanded, swirling around toward the girl.  
  
'Now, now, why are you so rude Arkor? At least show my feelings some respect.' The girl said, trying to test the Arkor boys' patience.  
  
'Feelings? What do you mean feelings?' Arkor asked.  
  
'I mean my feelings, they aren't IN me, they are WITH me. The one with you is Anger and Pain, you better be careful, I don't control my Feelings. They may kill you for all I care.' The girl made clear that she didn't care about the boy anymore.  
  
'Astenzu!!! Take them away!!! I'm telling you!!!' Arkor demanded.  
  
'Well, since I already lost Emotion and Crush, I don't think loosing another is that bad.' Astenzu said, with a wicked grin playing across her face.  
  
Atemu couldn't believe his ears, _Feelings as wolves? That wasn't possible. Not here anyway. Such things only existed in Egyptian Myths. And still then those were just beliefs.  
_  
END FLASHBACK  
  
**The shadow still loomed over Atemu.  
  
'What are you doing here?' Astenzu's voice asked in demand.  
  
'What are **YOU** doing here Astenzu?' Atemu asked back with the same forcefulness in his voice.  
  
'Mine your own business...I'm just here to look for any tracks I haven't yet covered..' She said as a small outline of a wolf started to appear.  
  
8$$$$$$$$$$$8%$%%%%%%%%%%%%%%8  
  
_**EVER: ATTITUDE M8...WOOH...SHE SURE KNOWS HOW TO REACT I'LL SAY.  
  
SHADOWS: YEAH...I WONDER IF SHE'LL WANT 2 ATTACK ATEMU...HM...  
  
EVER: WELL...I RECKON IT WAS A GOOD IDEA THAT I DECIDED ON THE FEELINGS BEING AN ANIMAL DON'T U RECKON?   
  
SHADOWS: YEAH, YEAH.  
  
EVER IN THE SHADOWS: OH AND PLZ PLZ PLZ REVIEW!!!!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
V**_


	2. More than 1 Astenzu?

**_EVER: HELLO AGAIN!!! THE DRILL YEAH, YEAH, YEAH WE DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH THOUGH WE WISH WE DO SIGH. WE ARE SIMPLY MAKING OUR OWN VERSION OF IT!!!  
  
SHADOWS: AND WE JUST WANT TO SAY THAT WE JUST HOPE THAT THIS WILL GO SOMEWHERE, WHEREVER THAT MAY BE!!!   
  
EVER IN THE SHADOWS: THANK YOU FOR READING THIS FAR, WE HOPE THAT WE AREN'T BORING YOU TOO MUCH!!!  
  
&&&&&&&More than 1 Astenzu???&&&&&&&&  
_**  
The wolf was now fully materialized.  
  
'Anger, how nice of you to join us...'Astenzu patted Anger on the head lightly, Anger seemed very angry, very angry indeed.  
  
'So it's true, your feelings are with you, not inside of you.' Atemu pointed out.  
  
'Not **_ALL _**of my feelings, some of them are so large they took another form of me.' Astenzu told Atemu and waved in the opposite direction, allowing another shadow to be seen.  
  
'Yugi, meet Hatred.' Astenzu said as the moonlight shone on the shadow, revealing Hatred. Hatred looked just like Astenzu, but somehow Astenzu and Hatred may look the same but...in a way Atemu can tell the difference.  
  
'Astenzu!!! Hatred!!! You better go back!!! I think Grandpa is suspecting something!!!' A new voice said, as it rounded the corner, Atemu saw a transparent figure in blue robes floating past.  
  
'Evanda!!! Why are you outside!?! You know very well that people aren't supposed to see you out in the dark!!! They don't know about ghosts!!!' Astenzu shouted at the ghost.  
  
'It's ok!!! I made sure very street was Fleshless before I took any turn. But come on!!!' Evanda urged.  
  
'Astenzu, I'll go, you stay with Yugi.' Hatred told Astenzu and ran away with Evanda.  
  
'Why is it that you injure Ramileo?' Atemu asked, once Hatred and Evanda rounded the corner.  
  
Astenzu looked kind of depressed, but then replied, 'Because I don't want to be hurt again. Hatred knows the pain, she and Revenge does it, I have no control over my feelings, they control me...'  
  
'No, you control how you feel you take control over them.' With that last statement Atemu turned to the direction of the hospital.  
  
Astenzu ran in front of Atemu, 'Don't. Don't make me do it.'  
  
'Do what?' Atemu asked, furrowing his eyebrows.  
  
Astenzu took out her hand and slowly moved it towards Atemu's neck.  
  
As it went closer, Astenzu's eyes started to loose their brightness, reflected from the moonlight. Suddenly Atemu felt his Millennium Puzzle glowing.  
  
When he looked up, eyes wide, above Astenzu's chest came an odd glow of gold below her clothing.  
  
'Ugh!!!' Astenzu shouted in pain as she held onto the place where it glowed, she doubled over painfully then finally fainting onto the concrete. It was until then that the glow disappeared.  
  
Atemu ran to the closest pay phone and called for the ambulance.  
  
Within minutes they were in the Hospital, Astenzu had to have urgent care.  
  
After what felt like forever, the doctor finally came out, 'You may go in to see her now, although she isn't breathing and her heart rate is zero, there is warmth coming from her, which is the only way we can tell that she is alive.'  
  
The hospital doors slammed open and in came Grandpa and Hatred, Evanda used her talent to became invisible next to Astenzu's bed.  
  
'**Yugi!!! Are you ok?**' Grandpa cried the minute he set foot into the room.  
  
'I'm fine.' Yugi said, recovering from Atemu's sudden leave.  
  
'What on this planet...' Grandpa began as he saw Hatred and Astenzu. Hatred had a slight frown and her eyes were silent, not showing any emotion except for a hint of Hatred, but that was natural, she needs to live up to her name.  
  
'I can explain. I am Hatred that is Astenzu over there. I am her, her Hatred created me. I am her exact double except that I can't feel anything except Hatred.' Hatred concluded.  
  
_**EVER: OK THAT'S ANOTHER CHAPPIE WELL DONE!!!!  
  
SHADOWS: YOU DON'T KNOW UNTIL PEOPLE ACTUALLY REVIEWED IT!!! IDIOT!!!!!  
  
EVER: C'MON I'M JUST HAPPY FOR US!!!! **_


	3. Dark Destiny Forest's Visit

_**EVER: HELLO AGAIN!!!! SORRY WE HAVEN'T UPDATED FOR SO LONG, I HOPE YOU GUYS DON'T MIND...**_

_**SHADOWS: WHY WOULD THEY WE DIDN'T GET ANY REVIEWS ANYWAY!!!**_

_**EVER IN THE SHADOWS: WELP THANKX FOR YOUR TIME!!!!**_

_**$$$$%%$#What should happen now?&%$##$**_

Grandpa looked at the both of them like they've gone mental.

'Argh, Astenzu!!! I hate you!!! Wake up!!! You're so lazy!! Wake up already!!! Are you TRYING to get me pissed?! 'Cause you are doing a really good job in doing so!!!' Hatred shouted at what looked like her twin.

Grandpa looked pale for a moment, pondering what exactly was going on until he fell to the ground, unconscious of the people surrounding him. He looked pained and troubled. The expression on his face could not be read at all. All the emotion flowed out of Yugi's face like a draining pipe. He stared, mused at what a small shock to him could end up as such a huge surprise to the old man. But what he felt was even more important in the life of Atemu.

Yugi ran as fast as he could to call the doctor to take care of his Grandpa.

'D...D...Doc...you have got to take a look at my Grandpa...he fainted!!!' Yugi shouted as soon as he got to the front desk in a hurry he never thought he had.

'Now, now, little boy calm down. I'm a doctor, where is your Grandpa?' The female doctor clothed in white looked down at Yugi. Right now he didn't even mind being called a little boy even though he was already in high school.

**FIVE MINUTES LATER**

Yugi's Grandpa was just very shocked, and at his age being shocked can lead to fainting so it wasn't that big a deal. Yugi has learned to calm himself after all the other threats he had received about his Grandpa.

Hatred looked at Astenzu's body and glared at it with anger flaring down her cloned lungs. She looked at her exact clone, unaware at the fact that Atemu was standing silently in the doorway.

'Stupid Astenzu...I always end up being the one to save you again. Evanda!' She shouted as Evanda appeared at the side table, 'Stay watch, don't let anyone interrupt us...'

'Yes, Hatred I'll stay guard.' At the last word Hatred turned transparent and lifted herself onto the hospital bed. She took the exact shape of Astenzu and floated into her.

As Evanda's transparent head turned around to stand guard at the door she almost got a ghost heart attack when she saw Yugi standing there, 'God you almost gave me a Ghost heart attack!!!' she shouted.

Atemu simple smirked and walked over to examine Astenzu.

'Hey!! What are you doing!! You're not supposed to come here!!!' Evanda shouted at him, when he didn't seem to care she threw herself at him, at the time becoming human again.

**IN ASTENZU'S STAGNATED WORLD**

'Astenzu!!!! Where the hell are you?! Get out here now!!!' Hatred shouted into the entrance of **_Doors of Eternal Pain_**, 'Don't make me go in there!!!' Hatred heard no response so she jumped up into the air and landed a kick at the entrance door. As she hit the lock it turned and allowed Hatred to go in.

'Astenzu!!!' Hatred shouted into the darkness as it was Astenzu's stagnated world.

'I'm here...' Hatred heard and raced her long legs to the voice. Hatred stood in amusement as she saw Astenzu at a school desk while other children laughed and kicked at her, 'Hatred, help me mutate this memory!' Tears fell down Astenzu's worn out face. Hatred suddenly felt a stab of emotion piercing into her skin as she wanted to Take Over, but this feeling unabled her to as this other emotion she was feeling just couldn't be taken in. She stumbled to the ground in pain, but it didn't help.

Then something tapped into both Astenzu and Hatred's dreams.

**_&&&&&DREAM OF THE DARK DESTINY FOREST&&&&&_**

It was made like the olden Athens ruins white but crumbled. Dark vines penetrated its walls as it was surrounded by the beauty of space. Astenzu lived here once in her life, at the time when the Earth was young and the Dark Planets haven't invaded yet. She felt her mother Queen Sincerity's presence. And King Gevendor's love.

Out of the Dark Destiny Forest, Queen Sincerity and King Gevendor walked gracefully over to Astenzu and Hatred. Although Hatred still felt the pain she knew that in this place, it wouldn't hurt as much in the reality of the stagnated world.

'Astenzu...' Queen Sincerity murmured as she came even closer to her daughter.

At that moment Astenzu almost died in this place at the very sweet honeyed voice of her mother's.

'Daughter...' King Gevendor then whispered to Astenzu as she again felt the same feeling of love and peace in their land as tears fell obediently down her face.

'Mother!!!! Father!!!!' Astenzu shouted, overjoyed at the presence of her parents. She ran to them, she hugged her mother tightly, although she knew that she would feel nothing she just wanted to be loved once more.

**IN DEFINITE REALITY!!!**

Atemu saw as Astenzu's hands outstretched as if in an embrace and tears rolling painfully down her face, but a small immoral smile was created on her face.

**NOW BACK INTO THE STAGNATED WORLD!!! HOPE YOU'RE KEEPING UP!!!**

'Astenzu...' Queen Sincerity cried as well into her daughter's mused hair and embraced her back tearfully...

**_EVER:THAT IS IT FOR NOW!!! I RECKON THIS IS A PRETTY SHORT CHAPPIE ACTUALLY!!_**

**_SHADOWS: AH WELLS...WE HAD A LOT OF OTHER THINGS TO DO!!!!_**


	4. To Be Dragged Away

_**EVER: WE ARE BACK AND AT IT AGAIN!!!!!**_

_**SHADOWS: YEAH! WEE ARE SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG BUT ANYWAY HERE WE GO!!!!!**_

_**Q8#HYT$**_

'_**Mother…I've missed you so-so much…' Astenzu cried. **_

**IN REALITY!!!!**

Atemu walked over to the bed, amused at what he is seeing. Without any warning, Astenzu's hands encircled his neck and pulled him into an embrace.

**WHAT'S HAPPENING IN THE STAGNATED WORLD**

'_**Father! Wherever have you've been?!' Astenzu cried as she embraced her father.**_

'**_I was always here, in your memory. I always wanted nothing more than you to stay in this land. In the world where sorrow cries to you everyday is not a life worth living. You must stay in here.' Her father said._**

'_**No! Astenzu!' Hatred shouted, reaching out to Astenzu but not succeeding as she quickly faded away and taken back into the real world.**_

'_**I, will stay…' Astenzu decided, as she never wanted to be separated with her parents ever again.**_

'_**You shall stop.' Her mother whispered.**_

'_**I shall stop.' Astenzu's eyes lost all colours but returned to a simple grey. She stopped embracing her parents. Instead she was hypnotized in the place that she created herself. **_

**BACK IN REALITY!!!!**

Hatred slowly materialized into the hospital room. Since Astenzu let go of Atemu, he was standing up again, watching Hatred materialize.

'Huh, she locked me out. That world is cursed I swear,' she placed a hand over her forehead, ' great, I can't get back in there again.'

Atemu thought for a moment. _If she is able to lock people she knows so well away from her own world, as long as someone like me, who don't know her that much, she won't be able to lock me out, at least not until she remembers me in there. She may also hold some of my memories that weren't found in the time when I fell back into my old life. She may also have another self. Honestly, she can't just somehow have a pet ghost hanging around here. OK, it's decided._ 'Let me try.' Atemu volunteered, still looking at Astenzu.

'Fine. I'm not sure if you could though. The channel that connects our world to her stagnated world is pretty hard to open and you gotta give up half your soul to do it.'

'Any other ways?' Atemu asked, knowing that was not an option.

'Kiss her.' Hatred said, calmly but firmly, stealing a glare at Atemu.

'**No! Atemu don't!'** Yugi shouted out in his subconscious mind.

_There's no other way Yugi. Her Yami may know something about my past that we still didn't figure out during the time we found out my name._

Without a second thought, he slowly lowered his head toward Astenzu, somehow oddly his heart started racing like it had never had before. His denied any feelings, after all he didn't know the girl well enough, but there was no proof that what Hatred said was true, but it didn't really matter. So he went ahead and kissed her. Her lips were cold, as cold as ice.

But he felt himself disappearing into thin air.

**IN THE STAGNATED WORLD**

'_**You shall stop time in this place to preserve everything you have here forever.' Her parents both said in unison. **_

'**_I will…' But after that, a strong wind knocked Astenzu off her feet. As she picked herself up. The scenery had changed, and she was herself again. _**

'**_Where am I?' She asked, mainly to herself._**

'_**You're in your own world of course. A place where nothing ever dies, nothing is lost and nothing is gained.' Atemu said, out of no-where and appearing suddenly. **_

'_**Who are you?' She asked, not understanding.**_

'_**Atemu. A Pharaoh of Egypt that inhabits the body of Yugi Motou.' **_

'_**I've never known such person.'**_

'_**But you will. In the Future. Come with me, back to the Future…you can preserve your life some other time. Right now, we must go back to reality.' Atemu said, holding her hand and pulling her closer to him.**_

_**She thought for less than a moment, 'But there is sorrow and grief in reality! I don't want to know about it! I don't want to go back to a broken world with people who kill each other for their land, who destroy the world in order to have their own conveniences and cause the whole world to be destroyed!' Astenzu shouted, trying to rip her wrist out of Atemu's grip.**_

**_Atemu only pulled her closer, looking deeply into her eyes he said, 'Don't you get it?! That's the reason why you got to go back! YOU have to change the fate of the world! YOU have to take action and save the world! You got your opinion and a way to save the world then tell it! Let people know what's on your mind!'_**

_**She didn't know what to do. 'But no-one will listen! No-one ever does! And anyway how can I go back?'**_

_**Atemu's eyes softened. His eyes focused on Astenzu's. A smile was formed on his lips, 'Don't worry, I know how.' Hatred couldn't trick him into the world and think that he wouldn't know how to get back. **_

**_He held Astenzu in an embrace and locked lips with her and with his eyes closed, Astenzu's eyes opened wide in shock as they faded away._**

REALITY CHECK!

As Atemu came back to the real world, he let go of Astenzu's body and stood up again as Astenzu stirred.

Three claps were sounded as Atemu turned his head and looked straight into the eyes of Hatred.

'Not so bad, not so bad. Impressive of you Atemu,' Hatred bowed down, but never allowing her eyes to leave Atemu's, 'Pharaoh of Ancient Egypt.'

That hit Atemu hard, his eyes were wide, he knew that Hatred and Astenzu would know a bit about himself, but not so much as too his name, and his occupation at Ancient Egypt. He was stunned to his shoes.

'King of Games, of the Ancient Egypt arts. Master of the Duel monsters, the one whom has no idea about his own siblings.' A small, evil smile was formed at the tip of Hatred's face as shadow loomed over all three people and ghost.

_**EVER: THAT'S IT FOR NOW!!!**_

_**SHADOWS: YEAH, WE KNOW SHORT CHAPPIE!!! BUT NO IDEAS LEFT!!!! CYA SOON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**EVER IN THE SHADOWS: UNTIL NEXT TIME!!!!!**_


	5. Pieces

_**EVER: HELLO AND WELCOME AGAIN EVERYONE TO Hatred Forbid!**_

_**SHADOWS: OH! A MUST READ, THIS FANFIC IS A PAIRING OF TEA AND YUGI. **_

**_EVER: TERRIBLE…OH! AND ANOTHER THING! TEA IS NOT THE ONE FROM THE ANIME! AND WITHOUT HER NAME! THAT MEANS IT'S ALMOST LIKE THIS NEW PERSON EXISTS INSTEAD OF TEA! THIS IS HER NEW PROFILE!_**

**_Name: Celestia Silver-waters_**

_**Gender: Female (DUH…)**_

**_Body Description: Tall, lean with waist long dark blonde hair, green eyes_**

_**Talents: Singing, acting and Karate Blue belt**_

**_Personality and other: Doesn't care that much about herself, like a tomboy. Used to be a Yankee (a druggie in a gang…basically from what we know) hates make up and any clothes that stick to your skin. Lives alone in a one room apartment. Has a wolf as a pet. Parents died in car accident 3 years ago. _**

_**SHADOWS: UH-HUH! SORRY WE ALWAYS TAKE SO LONG!**_

_**EVER IN THE SHADOWS: BUT HERE'S THE GOOD NEWS IT'S HERE NOW!**_

**_$&!$Pieces#&$&_**

'Hello Atemu, long time no see…' A foreign voice sounded as it dripped with sarcasm although there is nothing sarcastic that could be there.

Atemu didn't look behind him, but he was surely confused, but as he had mastered the art of hiding his feelings behind his face, so he did now, 'Who are you?'

'What? Are you excessively frightened to gaze into my visage? Was this what father informed you to accomplish? Am I truly that terrifying?' It demanded more than asked, a hand was placed onto Atemu's shoulder, it was weak, it was cold, it was better off described as frozen. It didn't have the characteristics of a human being. He could feel his back getting colder and colder as the body was moved closer to his, almost touching his back, but keeping the distance.

'Who are you?' He repeated calmly.

'My given name is Lomain, also known as Lorain.' She said.

'What have you got to do with me?' Atemu asked, still not turning around to look at the one which had the voice.

'Atemu…when you mislaid your reminiscences since you approached to this time of Earth, you've evidently had everything vanish.'

When Lomain or Lorain said 'Atemu' it gave a little ring into his brain, but it wasn't loud enough for him to find anything else that was in it. Why did she know so much about him, who is she and what is she doing here? How was she able to turn so cold?

As Lomain let go of Atemu's shoulder, he could feel his shoulder burn with a cold steam evaporating, 'For once, turn around, gaze into my eyes, and then maybe you will be able to see me for who I am, remember me as…' She once again grabbed the same shoulder and whirled him around by force, '**your elder sister!**'

He looked into her eyes and sure enough, a few glimpses of memories surpassed his eyes. But all of them were along the lines of this…

**FLASHBACK (IN ATEMU'S EYES)**

_**As father and I toured the Egyptian city, behind a limestone wall a young girl stood, almost by 4 years older than me, staring shyly at me.**_

**END FLASHBACK**

'Why haven't Father ever told me?' Atemu asked in a daze.

'Because I was a **woman**.' It was a sad, cold truth.

'Pharaoh's tend to fancy a male child instead of a female as a first born. Cruelty from the public was bestowed upon royals with a female as a first born.'

Atemu snapped out, instead into a small sentimental trance, he embraced his sister, 'She died…Mother died giving me life, I thought I would never see any day where I will ever feel as though I have got the warmth of a woman like a mother…but Father didn't blame me for murdering her…he treated me better than Mother would. But I've always felt so empty…like something was missing…like a…like a…'Atemu was lost for words as he sniffed into his sister's soft hair.

'Child without any friends…it's ok, I will be there from now on…I will stand by your side, just like your friends from this time and this world…' Lorain soothed, 'I don't blame you for escaping into another time and space to find people who accept you…'

This only caused Atemu to break down even more as he knelt down, followed by Lorain. He didn't want to let go, to give in. He never did. He never wanted to give in to anything at all. And especially not into family emotions. Growing up, he was taught by his father that we must be strong no matter what; this world that was live in is a race, a survival of the fittest. But isn't it ok sometimes? Isn't it ok to breakdown and be weak sometimes? Is being strong all that mattered? No. There are times that the strongest, no matter physically, mentally or emotionally strong you are, it is ok to be weak sometimes, and that is really what life should be about, to face your fears and conquer them.

**END FOR A WHILE**

It's been three months since the brother and sister reunion and now they are happy as a family at the house of Yugi Motou.

'This is the worst day ever…' Celestia complained as she got a 'C' in Mathematics. Celestia's hair grew much longer than it was, it was waist length, but she still didn't really do anything about it.

'Don't worry, I'm sure you'll get A plus before you know it!' Astenzu said trying to cheer her up.

'Easy for you to say…' Celestia was right though Astenzu got "A plus" on everything…

'Hey, you want to get something to eat before we go home? And how about a sleepover? It is a Friday.' Astenzu suggested, changing the subject.

**_(EVER: YEAH, WE KNOW IN JAPAN SCHOOL GOES ON TILL SATURDAY AND THEY ONLY GET A ONE DAY WEEKEND BUT-_**

_**SHADOWS: WE DON'T LIKE IT SO WE'LL BEND IT!)**_

'Whatever, got nothing else to do anyway…' Celestia said lazily…

As they walked past the school basketball courts they saw that Yugi was practicing with his team. Yugi has gotten taller for a while now, even an inch taller that Joey, which makes him much taller than Celestia. As Celestia stared at Yugi this is what she thought.

_Aw man… Yugi's so much taller now…he's sooo hot…_

But her thoughts were quickly moved aside as a group of popular girls 'accidentally' bumped into her. The one in the middle had short blonde hair while the others were brunettes.

'Hey! Watch where you're going bitch! Oh, it's you, did you hear? She's got a "C" in Mathematics. Bet she's daydreaming about HOT Yugi too much these days huh? Don't think you've got any chance with him bimbo. He's mine…' The blonde one said, shoving her chin up to hers.

You see, being in a group with all boys has its disadvantages, especially when they are so popular with the girls, the more popular they are to girls and the less you are to everyone else.

'Well at least I'm not the one sticking my ass up so high just to try and make people notice me…' Celestia snapped back.

'What did you say? Do you know who we are?' She said, holding Celestia up by the collar.

_I'm too tired for this…_ Celestia thought.

'Bitches of the century?' A third voice said.

'How dare you!' She spun herself around and looked straight onto Astenzu's eyes.

'Oh, I'm sorry did I hit a nerve? Let me hit it properly.' Astenzu said and disappeared.

A scream was held throughout the almost empty school. Everyone stopped to see what was going on. The blonde girl threw Celestia across the court. She was bleeding in the nose and a punch mark was visible from her cheek, a few teeth were missing in her mouth as she clung to her face.

'You bitch!' the brunettes screamed at Astenzu, and advanced toward her.

'Whoa…isn't that the new girl, Astenzu or something? Does she know who she's messing with? Those brunettes are 4 times a black belt in martial arts!' Yugi's classmates told him.

'WHAT?' Yugi shouted, dropping the basketball as he was just about to run to help. Too late.

As they both advanced at the same time, they both threw a punch at her. Closing her eyes, the fists were coming in when Astenzu merely lifted her hands and pushed the two hands towards each other, causing them both to hit themselves. They both howled in pain while Astenzu disappeared again.

When the basketball team saw her again, she was 5 feet behind the brunettes. Cart wheeling toward them for more force, she reached her destination and kicked them both in the back. They watched in awe as they saw her land on her hand and jumped up again to land on her feet again.

'Don't treat anyone less than human, useless bitches…' Astenzu said to the heap on the floor. They scrambled up and ran like little kids.

'Watch it! We won't forget today!' The blonde girl screamed back at her.

Astenzu held onto her hand, which was bleeding from the rough landing, when they were out of sight; she walked towards Celestia to see her situation.

'You okay? Did you get hurt?' She asked Celestia, holding her shoulder.

Yugi ran over to Celestia and Astenzu still sweating from the practice 'Are you OK Celestia?'

'Yeah, I'm fine…' Celestia said, brushing them off, as she tried to stand up, only to fall again, 'Dammit…'

'What is it?' Astenzu and Yugi both said at the same time, looks of concern crossing their faces.

'Those frigging assholes threw me over and my leg must've skidded past the concrete…' As they looked down, they saw a heavily bleeding ankle.

Yugi opened his jacket, he was just about to rip his singlet when Celestia stopped him, 'Whoa! What do you think you're doing? If your grandpa finds out, you're dead…it's alright…it'll stop in a minute…' Yugi stopped for a minute to think, and then continued to rip it anyway. Celestia was just about to talk while Yugi was picking up her leg when Astenzu clamped a hand over her mouth and whispered in her ear, 'He doesn't do this to everyone, enjoy it while you can…just to prove it, watch this…'

'Yugi, I hurt my hand.' Astenzu said, holding onto it.

'Go to the nurses' office…' Yugi responded, not lifting his head up to see how badly it's bleeding, there was already a puddle of blood on the ground.

'Can I use some of your singlet?' Astenzu asked.

'No, I don't even have enough for Celestia…' He said again.

Astenzu pulled a handkerchief using her healthy hand and started to wrap it around her bleeding hand, 'See?' She said to Celestia. Celestia blushed (which she didn't do very often) and didn't dare to look at either of them in the eye.

'Oh! That's right! I still have to buy groceries for tonight! And Yugi! Celestia's having a sleepover at our house!' Astenzu smiled again at Celestia before she disappeared again.

'Oh you are? Great… can you wait for me until we finish practice? It's only another 15 minutes to go. Astenzu's cooking is legendary. And before we go we'll grab something for afternoon tea.' Yugi suggested, finishing the bandage he put on Celestia.

He stared at her; waiting for an answer, 'Ok…I'll take that as a yes then…' Yugi smiled.

'Hey! Yugi! Are you gonna come back to practice? Your team's loosing here!' The team coach Nataku shouted at him.

'Coming!' Yugi called back, turning his head.

'What the..!' Celestia was swept up into Yugi's arms as he carried her over to the grass near the courts.

'Wait here…'He told her.

_Right…like I could GO anywhere… _She thought angrily, but kept silent.

As the team continued to play, Celestia only stared at Yugi's tall frame, getting the ball every time it came near him, all his teammates trusted him and always past the ball to him. He would score over and over again with no problem. He's…he's so…cool…

'Celestia … Celestia … Celestia …' she could hear someone calling her, but didn't know what it was. She stirred…slowly opening her eyes. She jerked awake when she saw how close Yugi's face was to hers.

_**EVER: AND SO ENDS ANOTHER CHAPTER!**_

_**SHADOWS: HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT AND CAN'T WAIT TO FIND IF YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!**_

_**EVER IN THE SHADOWS: PLEASE REVIEW! FLAMES, ANONYMOUS, SIGNED WE DON'T CARE! JUST REVIEW PLEASE!**_


	6. Love Is In The Air

_**EVER: HERE IS ANOTHER CHAPPIE!**_

_**SHADOWS: YUPZ! ENJOY!**_

_**$Love is in the Air#**_

'WHOA!' She shouted; slamming her head back, bad idea, she only hit the tree…hard. 'Ow! Dammit!'

'Heh…you're so silly sometimes Celestia …' Yugi told her, gently stroking her hair, 'Ok, let's go. I'll piggy-back you to the best café ever.' He offered.

'Nah, I think I can make it on my own…' She said, brushing him off. She stood, and started to limp.

_Dammit, I used to get into fights all the time, guess I've gone a bit rusty over the years. These bruises are nothing compared to what I used to get, I better tough up a bit, or those bitches will be after me again. _

'Damn!' She said, as she took a bad step and winced at the pain. Then she felt someone hold onto her hand, lifted it up to their shoulder and another hand on her waist.

'It'll be midnight before we reach the café, at least let me help.' Yugi said, sighing at her.

Celestia got a bit pissed at that, but left it hanging, by just sulking on the side. Female passersby from their school just stared at Yugi dreamily, while sending bullets at Celestia. Finally they reached the café. It was called "Love is in the Air." The decoration in there was freaky, it was filled with pink, red and white balloons and even the wallpapers were filled with love hearts. For crying out loud! Even the back of the chairs were heart shaped! The tables, the menu, the tip of the pens, the workers' hat, dress and shoes were all covered with love hearts!

Celestia got a chill sent up her back and was suddenly freezing and had Goosebumps all over her.

'Hey! Yugi!' An especially cute and enthusiastic looking girl screamed out to him as she jumped on him, 'Will you eat in today?' She had jet black hair hanging to her waist like Celestia, with blue eyes, a strange combination.

'No thanks, I'm limited on time here, two of the usual takeaway please.' Yugi said smiling down at her.

'Well, well, well what have we here?' She asked, staring Celestia up and down.

_There they go again, the same old death glare…_ Celestia thought, bracing herself for an insult.

'Welcome!' She cried out pleasantly, letting Yugi go and shaking Celestias' hand.

_Huh…? _

'I'm so happy for you!' She cried, then whispered in her ear, 'You're the first girl he's ever brought in here, every time he buys a takeaway, a line of girls would come in the next minute demanding for what he ordered…' then back to her cheery voice, 'Enjoy! I'm Alona by the way! This whole café is based on my home town, Silver-valley! We're famous for our restaurants, I work with my fiancé Ayden! Ayden, come on out! Yugi's finally brought his girlfriend!' Alona called into the kitchen.

'What! We've gotta call the tabloids! Yugi's never brought a girl in before!' A guy about 20 cried out as he came out. He had bright emerald green eyes and short dark brown hair, 'The name's Ayden Abets, ma'am. You've made a wonderful choice, Yugi is a great guy, and I'm not saying it just because I'm his friend, but because every girl in this town longs for him!' He said, shaking her and whispering these things to her.

'Hey, guys…you're embarrassing me here…' Yugi said, blushing a bit, and scratching his head, a bit shyly.

'Hey! Table Three's free! Everyone! Commence Love: Extreme!' Alona called to the other workers, who looked back in excitement and rushed off.

'Now, you all just sit here…'Alona said to Yugi, pulling him across the restaurant.

'You'll love it!' Ayden said, pushing Celestia by the shoulders.

They forced them into their seats.

'Yugi…' Celestia said, a little annoyed.

'Hey! I didn't do it! They just wanted to play this trick! Honest!' Yugi said, defensively.

'One, Knocking for Love served!' Alona said happily, putting down a fancy glass with some dark blue liquid inside, and two straws on either end.

The lights around the restaurant dimmed and two bright lights focused on the couple.

'Hey! Alona! Am I too late for the show?' Astenzu asked, sneaking in.

'Nah, just serving out their tea is all, where were you?' Alona asked, shaking some shots back in the bar. Ayden already making the tea with expert precise.

'Had to buy some groceries for their dinner. Hatred and Evanda's trying to make it while I'm gone, I've brought a video camera though.' Astenzu said happily.

'Hey, I'll do it. This IS supposed to be the most advanced restaurant ever you know…' Alona said, taking the video camera from her and placing it on a strange plate, secured it and said softly into it, 'Franky, focus this onto table three.' Then with only a clicking noise, it was recording.

'How are we supposed to drink this?' Celestia asked, as there was only one, and there were two of them.

'I didn't order this…' Yugi said, apparently that was not his usual.

'You drink it, like this!' Ayden and Alona said, pushing their heads close together, with the straws close to them.

'Can't we just take turns?' Celestia suggested, 'or better yet, get one each!'

Alona and Ayden looked at each other then Ayden said confused, 'But that ruins what the drink is all about…' Alona nodded in approval.

'You're supposed to drink it like this!' Alona cried, pointing at a nearby couple drinking 'Knocking for Love'. They looked deeply into each other's eyes, slowly drinking away, not noticing anything around them, 'For this drink allows you to absolutely forget everything around you, and focus only on the person that you are sharing the drink with!' Alona explained, as they looked back at the couple, they were already kissing passionately.

'WHOA!' Alona cried, 'Situation Censored at table nine!' Automatically, paper walls fell down around the two and large letters saying, 'CENSORED!' written all over it.

'PHEW! And that's what the drink is supposed to be like! Although we'd like to keep this restaurant rated 'T'!' Alona said.

_**(EVER: AND THIS STORY TOO! IT BETTER STAY BEING RATED 'T'! ((GLARES ANGRILY AT SHADOWS))**_

_**SHADOWS: WELL…UH…OF COURSE IT WILL! AH HAHAHAHAHA… ((NERVOUS)) ')**_

'Forget it! That is way out of my league!' Celestia shouted angrily, standing up and beginning to move towards the exit.

At this moment Astenzu quickly whispered something into Alona's ear.

Alona quickly blocked the exit and whispered in Celestias' ear, 'Now, I wouldn't leave if I were you, I've got the tape for when you were staring longingly at Yugi, I can show it at your school tomorrow on the assembly…' An evil smirked played across her lips as she took out a video camera showing the evidence. Celestia stared wide-eyed at the small screen.

Celestia bit her lip hard to stop from screaming her head off at Alona for bribing her but stopped before she did she mustered a simple, frustrated, 'Fine…I'll stay a bit longer…'

'That 'a' good gal…' Alona smiled and winked an, 'OK' to Astenzu who smiled and Hi-5ed Ayden.

Yugi has to say, he was impressed at how Alona was able to convince Celestia to change her mind, it was usually impossible. Once her mind was made up almost no-one is able to change it.

'Now for my special! Air out Audio! AKA, the AOA!' Ayden came out with a heart-shaped plate with…you guessed it, heart shaped food in the opposite direction. So either way you'd think about it, it would always be pointed to you. At least, the food wasn't pink. It was blue!

'Uh…what the hell is in this…thing…?' Celestia asked, staring at the plate like it was a UFO, 'Is it edible?' she asked, it did seem strange that a plate of food was blue…

'Well, of course! It's like a good luck charm! The opposite colours give it the opposites attract kind of meaning! Like boy and girl! For others we'd need to make them both the same kind of colour so we do not insult our customers! Eat up now; this is the main course meal!' Ayden told them happily.

Celestia stabbed her food cautiously and took one bite, 'Hey…not bad!'

Yugi did the same, 'Never tried this…it's pretty darn good!'

'Well, of course! Silver-valley is FAMOUS for our restaurants! How can you think otherwise?' Alona cried, leaning onto a beaming Ayden adoringly.

'That's right, and it always will be…isn't that right…' Ayden lifted Alona's chin and smiled, it almost seemed they were going to kiss when abruptly they moved away.

'With that aside, I've got the world's best dessert EVER!' Alona shouted, 'I've invented this, and I'm sure Yugi will love it! It's what he always ordered! But! He's never had it quite like this before! This is for couples and not the way Yugi usually eats his desserts! This is called, Full Moon! Naturally, the one Yugi is used to ordering is called, Half Moon. Trust me, you'll love it!' Alona seemed very excited, even more excited than usual. That seemed to be impossible till now.

'And here it is!' Ayden announced its arrival.

On a plate was a sphere, a white sphere, that's it. It was white like ice cream but, something was strange about it. It was just sitting there, normal ice-cream would be melting, but it was just there.

'Three, two, one!' Alona and Ayden announced, and the sphere, it began to crack; a burst of air filled the room as a white glow emitted. The two halves broke, and inside was a mixture of different sweet products, including Chocolate, strawberries, caramel and other things as well.

'Now you eat each sweet accompanied by the ice-cream.' Alona explained.

It was delicious, Celestia felt like she just entered Heaven. That's when she caught Yugi staring at her strangely.

'What?' She asked defensively.

'Nothing, you just look so cute eating that…' Yugi smiled, almost sending Celestia out of her table and all the way home in embarrassment.

'Don't be stupid, eat up.' Celestia said, trying to hide her blush.

'Um, you've got some ice-cream here…' Yugi told her, leaning over with a towel and wiping it off from her cheek. Celestia flinched at the touch; it was almost too freaky around here.

'Oh, how much do I owe you Ayden?' Yugi asked, pulling out his wallet.

'No man, it's on the house, just make sure you come more often!' Ayden said, giving him a wink.

'Sure can do.' Yugi smiled.

_**EVER: WELP, AND SO IT ENDS!**_

_**SHADOWS: I'M PLANNING ON MORE ROMANCE SO STAY TUNED PLEASE!**_

_**EVER IN THE SHADOWS: THANKS FOR READING AND PLEASE REVIEW….FLAMES, ANONYUMOUS, SIGNED WE DON'T CARE JUST REVIEW PLEASE!**_


End file.
